


Not Quite a Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Kight, M/M, Medieval, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Sherlock is made a knight and his prince would like to congratulate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is furaipan's request for the prompt "Prince John and Knight Sherlock" for the Johnlock Challenges Re-Gift Exchange. I hope you like it!

"Your Highness, Holmes is here to see you." John looked up from his desk at his page, setting the papers he'd been working on down.

"The Elder or the Younger?"

"Holmes the Younger, Your Highness."

"Excellent, send him in." John turned in his chair to face the door as his page opened it, fighting the urge to smile too wide to be proper when he saw Sherlock standing there. "Leave us." He looked to the page and nodded. The page looked between the two men and his lips tightened, but he backed out of the room. "So Holmes, you finally made it to knighthood."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked in, waiting until the door shut completely before speaking. "I am not a knight yet, Your Highness, and I never wanted to be." His proud voice turned to a grumble at the last and John laughed.

"You went through everything needed and you've been at court from age twelve. What did you think would happen, Sherlock?"

"My brother made me come. Family honor and all that." Sherlock came closer at John's beckoning until he was standing directly in front of the prince.

"Honor is important." John said quietly, looking up at the tall young man from where he sat in his chair. "You know that."

Sherlock frowned, "You've been training. Sword and," His eyebrows came together, "Why have you been using the bow? You don't hunt."

"How did you know? I changed clothes," John looked down at himself to see if he'd missed something and Sherlock grabbed his hand, splaying out his fingers so John could see.

"You've rubbed off a bit of your callouses. The ladies are going to be disappointed. Your hands are rougher than they'll expect." he touched the tip of John's middle finger, "And you've rubbed a blister there from the bowstring."

John looked up at him, his smile spreading into the wide grin he'd nearly gotten to earlier. "That's amazing. You know that?"

"You tell me nearly every time." Sherlock smirked, not letting go of John's hand.

"I mean it every time." John's fingers closed around Sherlock's and he held their hands there, just looking at them. After a moment he glanced up. "And you know very well why I was training. You should be too. Frankly, I'm surprised they aren't making you. You're still a squire after all."

"To my brother." Sherlock scoffed, "He hasn't picked up a sword in years, the lazy arse." He sobered up a bit, "You don't have to go to war. The kingdom can fight without you. We might not even go to war."

"You know very well we're going to war. It's a matter of weeks if not days." John huffed, tearing his hand away, "And they do need me. They will. Even if I don't end up fighting, just being there boosts moral."

"You _will_ fight though." Sherlock countered, "I know you, and you will fight if you're anywhere close to the action. You'll die."

"You think I am that weak?" John stood, pushing the chair back so he ended up inches from Sherlock.

"I know they are that strong." Sherlock said calmly. "I've studied them. I've told you, it is foolish to go to war."

"There isn't any choice about it anymore." John's shoulders slumped a little. He knew Sherlock was right. It would be a miracle if his kingdom came out of the impending war completely whole. He was sure he could hold them together if it came down to it, sure they wouldn't lose. Not entirely. It was more a matter of by how small a margin they would win by. "Your strategy, it will help us. We /can/ beat them."

"Eventually."

"Yes, eventually." John nodded.

Sherlock brought a hesitant hand up to rest on the side of John's head, close to cupping his face. His forefinger moved up slightly to brush against the metal of John's crown, warm with John's body heat. "And how am I to know that you will not die while I am here strategizing? That is why they are knighting me so soon. You know that. You ordered it. The kingdom can't take direction from a squire. I can't--" He broke off, face impassive.

"You can't know everything, Sherlock." John's lip turned up slightly. "The world just doesn't work that way. I could die right now and no one would ever see it coming."

"Unacceptable." Sherlock's lips tightened.

"But true." John sighed, bringing his hand up to cover Sherlock's. "Now, here," He lowered his hand and took a step back so he could unfasten the bright red band denoting Sherlock's rank from his forearm. Sherlock's breath slowed and he waited for John to give him a slight nod before he carefully removed the crown from John's hair to set it on the papers John had pushed aside earlier. "There now." John smiled. "That's a bit better, isn't it?"

Sherlock sighed, "You're still training."

"I'm not going to stop."

"I know."

"Just like you're not going to stop studying."

"I know."

"And you enjoy it, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well I enjoy this as well."

"I know."

John closed the distance between them and reached up to pull Sherlock down for one quick, chaste kiss. "Then don't trouble yourself over this." He said quietly, their foreheads still pressed together. "Whatever happens, we have little control over. Focus on what we get to do, the good things. I get to knight you tomorrow."

Sherlock started a little, "You'll be doing it?"

John chuckled low in his throat, "Of course I'll be doing it you fool. As if I would let anyone else." He paused, "I'm proud of you."

"You knew I could do it."

"But you didn't." Sherlock grinned and wrapped his arms around John's waist. John's grip on his neck tightened minutely, "The most brilliant man in the world and you were worried about a little swordplay."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "You can hardly blame me. I was a stick."

John laughed, "You still are a stick. Fair bit nicer to hold now though. You're not quite as prickly."

"I'm glad you saw me when you did. Glad you thought me worth tutoring."

"I could say the same. Did I tell you I saw the misdirection into Shepard's Pass by myself? We had the supply line to the scouts re-routed." John puffed up, proud of himself.

"Sheppard's Pass was in my report." Sherlock's eyebrows went up. "You really are getting better at this."

"And you? Do you think you could take me in a duel?" John smirked, feeling Sherlock's stance ready for a fight.

"I would say I could hold my own fairly well." Sherlock grinned.

"Oh really?" John adjusted his grip.

"Really." In a flurry of motion, both men attempted to roll the other to the floor at the same time in opposite directions, causing them to both fall onto the thin rug at their feet. John quickly swung his leg over Sherlock's waist so that he straddled him, putting both hands to his wrists and pressing Sherlock's arms down to the floor.

"Oh really?" John repeated with a laugh. Sherlock huffed and tried to wriggle out from underneath his prince. John's legs tightened around his waist, holding him there. "Careful now. Wouldn't want to get hurt before your big day."

"You're not going to hurt me." Sherlock said, voice confident.

"Aren't I?" John smiled mischievously. Sherlock's smile morphed to a scowl in an instant.

"I would very much like to be able to comfortably walk to my ceremony." He sighed, "And we haven't done that enough for me to be able to. Oil is...well I think we can probably find something better, don't you."

John huffed, "Well what would you suggest, genius?" Sherlock shrugged. "I'm sure I can think of something." While John was busy contemplating other options, Sherlock flipped him around, rolling so he was straddling John now.

John's eyes widened, "Wait, what--"

Sherlock grinned wickedly and pressed himself over the length of John, scooting up slightly so he could capture his lips in a kiss. "I win. It's my celebration after all." John craned his neck up for another kiss and Sherlock complied. "If I'm to be without you for months, and this war _will_ take months, I want something to remember you by. After all, it isn't as though I can simply pull someone into my tent. I have big brother watching over me."

"Pull someone into my tent?" John frowned.

Sherlock shrugged, limbs loose enough that John could easily flip him if he cared to. "Well yes. If you're in the mood for sex it isn't as if you're bared from anything. You're the prince. You get what you want."

John wriggled out from underneath Sherlock and Sherlock let him, sitting back on his heels. "Do you remember when we started this? _You_ kissed _me_ first. I didn't pull you anywhere." John pointed an accusing finger at him.

Sherlock sighed, "I just mean--you won't have any trouble if you want to."

"I don't want to." John said immediately. "Do you?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't be here if I did." He thought for a moment, "Though I suppose you could order me here anyway."

John's face wrinkled, "I would never."

"I know."

John held out his hand, legs spreading a bit, "So come here." Sherlock smiled and complied, situating himself between John's thighs with his arms wrapped around his waist. 

"And do I get what I want? For my celebration?" Sherlock pulled John close and pressed kisses down the line of his jaw.

"You want to take me?" John tipped his head back a little and Sherlock ran the kisses down his neck as well, bringing a hand up so he could push aside the heavy fabric of John's doublet.

"Yes." He muttered.

"Then," John brought a hand up to tangle in Sherlock's hair, "by all means, Sir Holmes, you've earned it." 


End file.
